fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Phial Blaster
Weapon Overview The Phial blaster is a heavy ranged weapon which is all about utilizing phials. The phial blaster utilizizes phials to charge up its shots to deal heavy burst of damage. Light bowguns are focused on quick rapid fires, heavy bowguns are focused on large magazines, and the bow is focused on charged up shots. Although it shares the charge up with the bow, it works differently, where as the bow works like the hammer, consuming stamina and can move, the phial blaster is more stationary and focused on powerful single charges. Similiar to the switch axe, there are multiple types of phials, such as power, elemental, exhuast, etc. For the overall mechanics, the hunter gets a set ammount of phials, and they take time to recharge, making it essential to not waste your phials.If you do use all of your phials, you can choose to reload them, either quick or slow. When you charge up a shot, it will slowly empty a phial as it charges. it takes about the same time as a greatsword to charge up a shot, and the shot can be saved to charge up the gun, allowing hunters to boost their shots, increasing damage. The boost can stack, allowing hunters to charge up then lock each phial, but it only goes up to how many shots there are. for instance, the hunter can charge up 3 shots from there 5 phials, and lock them. each phial lock increases your shot damage by 150%, adding an extra 50% damage with each additional charge up. The max amount of charge ups is whatever the phial clip limit is, meaning our hunter can only charge up 5 shots, but with his 3 charge ups, his next shot will do 150% times as much damage, or basically a critical hit. assuming 1 full charge up shot is 165, his next shot fully charged will do about 248 damage. The stack buff will last for however many phials you charged, meaning if he charged up all 5, his next 5 shots will each do about 413 damage each fully charged. for dps, assuming each shot takes 3 seconds to fully charge, and there are 5 shots, if he had done 5 charge up shots plain, that would be 55 dps, or 825/15. If he had charged up 5 shots before hand, his dps would have been 68, or 2065/30. Now Im no weapon expert of technical player, but thats an added 13 dps, which could be either really good or kind of sucky, I personally dont know, if you think it sucks Ill increase or decrease multiplier percentage, but overall It increases the potency of the shot, and the stackable multiplier also multiplies elemental and phial strength too. Attacks The Phial blasters attacks are as listed. # RT: hold for charge up/ release to shoot # LT: Aim # Y: tap for quick reload, hold for long reload. quick reload quickly reloads one phial, long reload reloads them all at once. # B: Idk what to put here, I guess bash or something. # RT+Y: Phial lock aka charge up. Multiplies shot power by 150%, multiplier can be increased with skills. # RT+B: Unload arsenal. Fires all phials at once, creates alot of knockback, kind of like the switch axe unload attack. Advantages # Extremely powerful weapon # Uses phials # Great for breaking parts # Long range # can do charged attacks # Can stack damage in many ways # no goldilocks zone; The closer it is the more damage. Disadvantages # Very slow and heavy # slow reload unlike most bowguns # Powerful shots can create alot of knockback # very slow charge up and abilities # Missing can be a huge waste of time and potential damage. Category:Weapon Creation